Last to Know
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Dean was only supposed to do one thing.


Last to Know

AN: Inspired by a comment from my lovely friend Dina.

****

A primal scream came through the house.

"DEAN!"

Dean Ambrose's head popped up from the magazine he was reading. He looked across the room at Seth Rollins, who was similarly engaged, both men staring at each other with confusion in their eyes.

A second later, Roman Reigns entered the room, fury etched on his face. Dean's eyes were wide as Roman stopped in front of him, hands on hips.

"What?"

"What were you supposed to do today?"

Dean shrugged. "Sit here and look pretty?"

Roman's eyes narrowed. With a swipe of one hand, the magazine went flying across the room. Dean sat back, eyes still wide, wondering just what the hell was going on with Roman. He looked up at Roman, cringing slightly.

"What's–"

"Shut it, Dean."

Reigns grabbed Dean by the hair and dragged him to his feet, pulling him towards the kitchen of their home. Seth jumped up to follow them, not wanting to miss the fireworks. It was always interesting to see how Roman reacted when it wasn't Seth in trouble.

Roman was looking pointedly at Dean, who was avoiding Reigns' gaze. "Well?"

"This is what's gotten your panties in a twist? Because I didn't take out the fucking garbage? I would have had it brought out before the next pick up. Jesus, man."

The Samoan's eyes narrowed. Then he reached out, slapping Dean across the face. Before Ambrose had a chance to react, Roman pulled him towards the table. Reigns sat down on a chair and bent Dean over his lap, pulling down his sweat pants to reveal his finely toned ass.

Without a word, Roman let loose on Dean's ass, landing blow after blow. Soon, the short-haired man's ass was a bright red. He was wiggling, trying to get away from Roman, but the bigger man had him held too tight. Dean looked up at Seth desperately, but the two-toned man didn't dare interfere. If he did, his punishment would be worst than Dean's.

"You learned your lesson yet, Dean? Huh?"

Dean said nothing, which only served to anger Roman even more. With a growl, he pushed Dean to the floor, standing and grabbing him, dragging him out of the room. A few moments later, Roman tossed Ambrose to the floor in front of a locked room. Turning the lock, he pushed Dean into the room using one of his feet.

"Get up, goddamn it! Get up!"

Ambrose flinched, scrambling to get to his feet. He avoided Roman's eyes, instead bowing his head and looking at the floor. Roman neared the dirty blonde, standing right in his personal space, hands on hips. He forced Dean's head up and glared into the man's blue eyes.

Dean trembled at the look in Roman's eyes. Yes, Reigns had been angry with him before but this was new, even for him. Why was he so upset about the garbage not being taken out?

"Why are you so mad?" Dean asked quietly, completely bewildered. "It hasn't been the first time I haven't taken the trash out? Why now?"

Roman clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth for a moment before pushing Dean away from him. He turned away and looked at Seth. Rollins understood and went about preparing Dean for punishment by binding him to the padded table in the corner of the room.

"Put in the spreader," Roman commands Seth.

Rollins puts the spreader between Dean's legs, keeping them wide apart. Dean's arms were cuffed to movable arms, which Seth moved out. Ambrose was now spread eagle. Seth then affixed a blindfold over Dean's eyes before turning to Roman for further instructions.

Roman stood at the foot of the table, arms folded as he looked Dean's body up and down. He noted the presence of Ambrose's already leaking erection, which was trapped inside a cockring.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?"

Seth looked to Roman. He nodded to his dom, a warm feeling flowing through him at knowing he had pleased his master.

"Yes, he is."

Roman nodded, then instructed Seth to strip. When he was, Seth willingly fell to his knees, working Reigns' jeans open. At first he wondered if he should tempt the Samoan's temper but the smirk on his face and the tent in those jeans allayed his fears. Once Roman's jeans were at his ankles, Seth took the man's throbbing erection into his mouth, lifting the precum away with his tongue. He swallowed it down, savoring the taste while Roman removed his shirt, tossing it aside.

Dean was silent. He knew better than to open his mouth right now. His smart mouth had gotten him in trouble many a time. Sometimes it worked out for him, other times, like now, it didn't. He knew Seth was probably sucking Roman off. He could hear the slurping noises. Envy coursed through his system, that he wasn't the one orally pleasing his dom.

Seth took his master in deep, relaxing his throat and swallowing several times until Roman's massive girth was fully buried. Reigns' started to slowly fuck Rollins' throat, his head going back as Seth pleased him. He tunneled his hands through Seth's two-toned hair, gripping him tight. He stopped his sub from moving, holding him stationary until Seth started to see spots before his eyes due to lack of oxygen. He scratched the side of Roman's foot twice and he was able to pull off his dom, panting hard.

Roman reached down to pick Seth up, holding him close, wrapping the smaller man's legs around his waist. Seth whimpered as his erection throbbed against Roman, who turned his to face Dean's direction. He placed Seth over Dean's hips, letting his feet land on the footrests on each side of the table, and pushed him forward. Seth took Dean's mouth in a deep kiss, Ambrose nearly quivering with the contact.

Meanwhile, Roman coated his hands with lube, slicking up Dean's rock hard cock, then burrowing his fingers inside of Seth's opening ever so briefly. Then Reigns lifted Seth's delicious ass, holding him over Dean's cock, seating the two-toned man on the hard flesh until his ass was resting against Ambrose's hips.

Seth threw his head back, letting out a whorish groan as he started to bounce on Dean's dick. "Fuck, so good!"

"May I speak, master?" Dean said hesitantly.

"You may."

Dean drew in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. "I need the burn. I need to be able to feel it every time I will sit down for the next week. I need it rough, hard and relentless."

Roman was a little torn. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, love," he said, stroking Dean's cheek gently. "You know how I can get when I'm in the throws of fucking you. So beautiful, you are." He leaned down to kiss his short-haired lover. "So fucking gorgeous. I don't want to hurt you and if you tell me you want it hard, that's what will happen."

Dean whined deep in his throat. "Seth can help you, can't he?"

Roman stood back up, thinking a moment. He moved to stand between Dean's legs, the spreader soon being removed. He slid his hands around Seth's hips, stopping his movement. He lifted Rollins up off of Dean's erection, turned Seth and slid him back onto the hardened flesh.

Roman leaned forward, kissing Seth hard, running one hand down to his cock, tugging slightly, while the other burrowed into the two-toned hair. Reigns kissed down Seth's throat, down his chest, his tongue circling around both his nipples before biting them gently.

Seth let out a ragged moan, arching into Roman's touch. How he loved this man, his master. Loved how he made him feel. He loved when Roman was so rough with him and Dean, and then there were times he was so tender and loving, it nearly brought tears to his eyes.

Reigns bent down to one knee, his mouth going to Seth's bobbing erection. He violently scraped him mouth and teeth over Rollins' cock, dragging a ragged scream out of the man. After a moment, Roman stood back up, positioned his own cock at Dean's entrance and pushed in hard, while kissing Seth soundly.

"Ahhh, fuck!" Dean cried out, the burn in his tunnel taking over his existence for several moments. "So fuckin' good!"

Roman smirked and started to thrust into Dean, not giving the man any time to adjust. Dean was nearly screaming as Roman pounded his ass, the Samoan's cock hitting Ambrose's prostate on every in-stroke.

"Oh God! Rome, please!"

Dean sounded so desperate in that moment that Roman didn't even care that he forgot to call him properly. Instead, Reigns pounded Ambrose even harder, moving Seth up and down Dean's cock as he did so.

Seth was crying out, his hands braced on Roman's shoulders. He leaned back at his master's urging. Roman pumped Seth's cock furiously for several moment, then the two-toned man came over his own belly. His channel squeezed Dean hard, but due to the cockring still in place, Dean could do nothing more than whimper at the feeling.

Roman leaned down, his warm tongue flicking out to lick up Seth's spendings from his belly, a moan erupting from his throat at the taste. He ran his tongue over Seth's sensatized cock as well, lapping up the remainder of the man's orgasm. Then he carefully lifted his sub from Dean's lap, his ass smarting when the bound man's cock slid from his hole, and lowered him to the floor.

Reigns then leaned in closer to Dean and started to pound him hard, putting every bit of strength behind his thrusts.

"So fucking gorgeous Dean. God, what you do to me!"

He reached down and pulled the restraint from Dean's cock, tossing it aside. Then he grabbed the handles attached to each side of the table to get more leverage, putting even more force behind his thrusts.

Dean could take no more, however, and wailed as he erupted, streams of fluid coating his and Roman's bellies. Ambrose's spasming tunnel squeezed Roman hard, causing him to bottom out and release his cum deep inside of his second sub. He continued moving his hips, sliding in and out of Dean, until he fell forward, his body covering Ambrose's sweaty body.

Roman turned his head towards Dean, taking his mouth in a soft kiss. "I love you Dean."

Dean smiled. "I know. I love you too."

Reigns pulled up off of Dean, feeling his spent cock slid out of his bound sub. He laid a hand on his own belly, the cum there a mixture of him and Dean. He held the hand out to Seth, who greedily licked the limb clean. Roman bent in front of the two-toned man, kissing him as well.

"Love you too baby."

Seth's smile was beauteous as he accepted the words of his dom, his master, his love. "I love you, Roman."

The Samoan rose up. "I'm going to go shower. Seth, will you take care of him?"

Seth nodded, smiling widely as Roman left the room and their presence. As Rollins started the free Dean from the restraints, he looked down at the dirty blonde in confusion.

"Dean, I knew you didn't have the garbage took out. That's why I took it out."

Dean smirked. "I know. I brought it back in."

Seth gaped at him. "But... why?"

Ambrose offered Seth a toothy grin. "Did you see what just happened here between us? That's why. I never get a fucking that hard unless he's pissed as hell."

Seth let out a breath. "You set him up."

"Yep, and it looks like he'll be the last to know."


End file.
